The application of decorative or masking colors to the skin of humans and particularly to match the color applied to the face of humans is a highly specialized technical area. The color of the composition can vary greatly between the appearance of the color of the actual composition and the appearance of the color as applied depending upon the specific location to which the color is to be applied. For example, the compositions used to apply color to the lips (e.g., lipstick or lip balm) are affected by the pink or reddish background color of the lips. Mascara in colors other than black must have very high color density to counter the color of the eyelashes, especially black or brown colored eyelashes. Rouge and eye shadow must also be capable of providing color against various skin tones. While bases and foundation colors would seem to be less difficult because they are close in color to the skin to which they are applied, the technicality of matching the color of the foundation to that of the skin of unique coloration is many times more challenging than with any other type makeup. Consumers expect the foundation or base color to match their skin exactly so that it does not appear as though they are wearing foundation. Traditionally, a discrete set of colors are developed for application on skin color of consumers, no two of which are the same.
Beauty advisors typically recommend blending two or more colors to achieve the specific desired color for the skin. However, there are some disadvantages to the consumer involved in blending foundation colors. First, the consumer is now put in a position of having to purchase two products instead of one. Further, the two products require additional storage space either in the home or in the cosmetic bag. And finally, the consumer must take extra time to blend and apply the two colors to create the final desired color for their skin. In recent years, even decades, time has become a more widely recognized and valued commodity. Therefore, many consumers do not find the recommendation of blending colors a satisfactory one. There is therefore a need to offer unique foundation colors that the consumer can customize and purchase only the amount they need and desire. The present invention provides such cosmetic compositions, especially foundation compositions which provide custom color to the consumer.